Entre Espadas y rosas
by Yatten-Kitsune
Summary: La batalla final, un dracoharry, cosas que se me ocurren en los exámenes, lean! denle una oportunidad!


**Fic de:** Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J.

**Idea Original:** Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J.

**Disclaimer:** bueno lo típico, los personajes que salgan no me pertenecen, a excepción de unos cuantos, si no que son de J. K. Rowling y sus socios. Este fic no tiene ánimos de lucro... por que si fuera así, este estaría mucho mejor redactado...

**Advertencia**: contiene Slash! Por lo tanto, homofóbicos no lean si quiera esta advertencia, es un DracoxHarry.

**Tiempo: **Durante la batalla final

**Nota de autora**: Frases en cursiva sacadas de "La historia de la tierra Media" de Denisse Cofré

**Fic: _Entre rosas y Espadas_**

Era de noche y las estrellas brillaban intensamente. Unos ojos verdes, anegados de lágrimas, las observaban.

Una gota de agua salada recorrió su mejilla, una caricia que no fue bien recibida por su dueño, quien, con el reverso de su túnica, la limpió.

La luna brillaba opacando el baile de las estrellas; tenía el color de sus ojos, aquellos que pertenecían a aquel que, sin querer y sin saber, formaba parte de él.

_Bandos diferentes nos distanciaban cada día más, pero el anhelo de volver a apreciar tus ojos era más grande_

Cerró sus ojos, ahora sin detener las lágrimas que nacían en sus jade.

En cuanto saliera el primer rayo de sol comenzaría la batalla final, donde estaba él.

_El destino de nuestros pueblos confabulaba en nuestra contra, pero, ya nada puedo hacer, más que encontrarte en la próxima batalla_

Los hechizos iban y venían, cuerpos yacían en el suelo, el terror se apreciaba en sus rostros pálidos, como los de él. Mortífagos, aurores, compañeros; ahora todos eran lo mismo, ya sin distinciones, sin ideales, sin alma. Eran cuerpos inertes que yacían en el suelo.

Su corazón palpitó más rápido al verlo aún de pie, aún con fuerzas, aún sano, aún con vida. Grises y jade se enfrentaron. Ambos sonrieron al notarse, y, para ellos, todo desapareció, no habían más gritos, no más cuerpos, no más guerra.

_Después de la primera vez que vi alzar tu espada contra la mía supe que nuestros destinos desde ya estaban unidos por una decisión de los dioses que iba más allá de las leyes de nuestros reyes._

_Las estrellas eran nuestras guías y la luna la única testigo de nuestras promesas. Largas capuchas negras cubrían los rostros y el lago saludaba nuestros corazones en el encuentro, aquel encuentro que quizás jamás volverá a repetirse._

Pasaron los segundos y ninguno de los se movía, ambos recordando la primera vez que se vieron, se hablaron, pelearon, insultaron; momentos que no se volverían a repetir. La primera vez que se besaron, acariciaron, tocaron, que vieron la luna. La primera vez que gemían el nombre del otro antes de acompañar a los astros. Momentos que se volvieron una larga y dolorosa espera para ambos.

_Noches enteras pasaba en las torres de mi castillo esperando que aparecieras a escondida como lo hacías ayer, arriesgando nuestras vidas, pudiendo ser condenados por una traición. Pero nadie entenderá, al pasar de los años, que culpa no hay de amarnos, a pesar de que nuestros reinos estuvieron en guerra_

Sintió como le llamaban, los ojos dorados de su profesor le gritaban, la voz calmada de su mentor le alentaba a seguir. Y con nuevo dolor siguió y sólo un roce de manos sintió.

_¡Maldita sea mi raza y la tuya por tan diferentes! ¡maldita sea la lejanía que lucha por separarnos y nuestras leyes que nos obligan a luchar! Mas la sangre de nuestros compañeros a la vez no separa y nos vuelven a unir en una danza interminable, que sólo la luz de nuestros ojos provee_

Se separaron con sendo dolor en sus corazones, pensando que talvez era la última vez que vería a aquel que es parte de sí.

Meses esperaron para este encuentro, luego de esa larga y dolorosa espera, pero ninguno pensaba que aquel pequeño intercambio de miradas, podría ser la última.

_Meses esperé para este encuentro, años imploré tu llegada, de la persona que menos imaginaba y que al principio llegué a odiar._

_Nuestras espadas en muchas ocasiones se cruzaron, pero jamás derramaron la sangre de alguno de nosotros dos. Debido a nuestro pensar las torres de nuestro amor jamás cayeron ante tales ataques y diferencias. _

Gritos de dolor se escuchaban por todo el campo de batalla, sus ojos grises estaban tristes, tristes por lo que estaba pasando a un par de metros más allá. Su propia varita se había encargado de destruir todo adversario que podría obstruirle el paso a aquel destinado a cambiar el mundo mágico, pero no había podido con uno, su propio padre había sido muerto por su varita, pero no el pretendiente más poderoso del hombre que le llenó, porque ya no era un niño, su rostro decidido y ese brillo en sus ojos verde, decían que ya no era un niño.

_El campo de batalla es nuestro aliado y al mismo tiempo nuestro contrincante, tal y como lo somos nosotros. Espadas y flores nos regalamos y con armas voladoras defendimos los reinos que nos dieron la vida y, que al mismo tiempo, llevaron a que nuestro amor no acabe. Mas otra vez tendremos que luchar por ellos. Un sacrificio que quizás nos cobre la vida a ambos y tal vez por nuestras propias manos derramaremos la sangre de quien más amamos; una figura prohibida, una figura intocable, pero que los dioses decidieron que se amasen por sobre todas las diferencias._

Tenía un mal presentimiento, pero no podía tomar mucha atención a otra cosa que no fuera el hombre encapuchado de ojos rojos frente a sí. Con varita en alto luchaban, hechizos dichos a diestra y siniestra.

Un segundo de distracción, para ver como su rubio se enfrentaba con otro mortífago, un solo segundo

_Algo en mis entrañas me dice que nos volveremos a separar_

Aquel hechizo destructor, quitador de almas y yacedor de cuerpos, golpeó el cuerpo de sus ojos verdes.

Destruyó a su tía que se enfrentaba a él y corrió, corrió al lado del ser que se entregó y amó. Se arrodilló a su lado para besarle los labios, aquellos labios que se enfriaban en el lodoso suelo, los jade sin vida le dijeron que ya no había vuelta atrás.

La risa macabra se dejó escuchar en todo el campo de batalla, risa que se detuvo de un momento a otro.

Un rubio de ojos grises, cargaba el cuerpo de la única persona que amó, y con su varita en alto, había pronunciado el mismo hechizo que le quitó a su vida.

Las lágrimas corrían de sus ojos recordando los buenos momentos que pasó junto a él. Lo atrajo más a su cuerpo y acarició por última vez su rostro, su cabello negro y desordenado.

_Entre espadas y rosas, por primera vez, intercambiamos nuestras miradas... miradas que jamás volvieron a separarse en nuestros corazones..._

Bien que les pareció, yo iba a subir este one-shot sin las estrofas de historia media, pero cuando las leí, comprendí que complementaba mis ideas... a ver quiero saber que tal está...

Reviews!

Se despide

Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J.

INICIADO: 10 de Agosto de 2006, 16.45

FINALIZADO: 10 de Agosto de 2006, 17.50


End file.
